Prince McQueen
Prince McQueen, portrayed by Malique Thompson-Dwyer, is the son of Goldie McQueen and the twin brother of Hunter McQueen. He made his first appearance on 17 November 2016 and he made his last appearance on 9th August 2019. Characterisation Prince was described as a "cocky and swaggering" 16-year old who has "confidence in spades and more front than Blackpool". However he is very laid back and charming. He loves Lily and his best mate is his twin brother Hunter Mcqueen. Biography Arrival Prince arrives in Hollyoaks with his brother, Hunter, breaking into the McQueen House. John Paul arrives and mistakes them for burglars and begins to attack Hunter, before being told to stop by Goldie and Hunter. Storylines In January 2017, Prince meets Lily Drinkwell at Hollyoaks High and becomes smitten with her. The two begin dating on-an-off. In May 2017, Prince attracts the attention of newcomer Yasmine. In order to impress Sixth Former Peri, she lies and says she slept with Prince. Lily overhears and is furious. Prince is then involved in a car accident on his 16th birthday. Lily confronts Yasmine about her lie and when Yasmine's heart begins to give out, Tom panics. Without a phone signal, Prince takes action and drives Yasmine, Tom, Lily, and Alfie back to the village. Speeding to save his friend, the car collides with Joel's motorbike sending the teens into a log pile, Joel skidding across the road, and Cleo into the bushes. At first, Prince seems to have escaped the crash without any damage. When his father forces him to help steal cameras from the school again, he collapses and Shane abandons him. It's revealed that Prince has a sub-dermal hematoma and he receives immediate surgery. While in recovery, Prince is expelled from school for nearly killing his cousin Cleo and others in the crash. He uses the opportunity to leave home with Shane May 30, abandoning Goldie and Hunter. Now he's back together with Yasmine but he likes Lily though.Prince feels that he is so committed to Lily that he proposes. Before he gets an answer from Lily, he notices blood running down her arm and finds out she's still self-harming. Prince runs off. Peri then notices that Prince has been in a mood and attempts to cheer him up, ending with Peri and Prince sleeping together, which leads to peri thinking shes pregnant, and when she goes to the doctors she realises she isn't but continues to lie to prince so he stays her boyfriend and let's her le with him and so he won't go back with one of her ex pals lily . Kill Count Murders None. Attempted Murders *Romeo Quinn: After blaming Romeo for Lily's death, Prince pinches Liam Donovan's gun and tracks Romeo down ready to shoot him however Romeo managed to talk Prince down and the two later became good friends. Background Information *It was announced in June 2019 that Prince would be leaving the series in summer 2019. His final scenes aired on 9th August 2019 Intro * 2016-2017: Prince and Hunter squirt their mum, Goldie, with squirt guns. * 2017-2018: Prince and Hunter play basketball. * 2019: Prince spins a basketball and smiles at the camera. Category:2001 births Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 2 Category:2016 debuts Category:McQueen family Category:Drinkwell family Category:Children Category:Twins Category:2019 departures Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Past characters